


One Shot of Wrencer

by Princessark



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, Unrequited Love, confused feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessark/pseuds/Princessark
Summary: This one shot tells us about Wren's point of view and his feelings for Spencer and Spencer's confused feelings.





	2. Spencer's Point of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This tells us Spencer's confused feelings and how she longed to make a decision without breaking one of the boy's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just something I wrote since I felt like this love triangle deserved much more. Thanks for reading. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it

If she is being honest herself, then it is pretty sure that she is struck in the middle between two people whom she loves. One is Wren who is like a forbidden fruit that she cannot touch because her family wouldn't approve now she understands why Aria hides her relationship with Ezra because they are in a forbidden relationship and there is Toby who picked pieces of her broken heart and mended it together. They both fell in love and made it work despite being threatened to break up by A.  
How she wishes that it would be easy to pick the person whom she wants to spend her entire life with but whom? That is the question. And for the first time in her life, she is confused. Normally, she could have asked Melissa but since Wren happens to be Melissa's ex fiance that would be awkward and frightening at the same time. Maybe she can ask Aria because Aria would understand her situation better than Hana and Emily. While thinking about this particular situation, she decided to make a list that would include both pros and cons of both men. Despite making the list, she felt more confused than ever. How can someone like her get trapped in a love triangle where she both loves them in her own way. Wren was her first love, someone who understood her and encouraged her to be different from the rest of her family whereas Toby was initially thought to be A but later she got to know him better. He was there, when her heart was broken and he kindly fixed the pieces of her own broken heart.   
Let it be known in the entire history that Spencer Hastings might be smart but when it comes to the matter of her own heart, she is confused and hurt easily.


	2. Chapter 2

Whenever they came together at a same place he feels that fate keeps showing them together because they are meant to be. But how they can be together when the girl of his dreams has been claimed as someone else's girl. He was never a huge fan of competitions but now he was a competitor for the object of his affections. There were times he won and sometimes lost. He wasn't one of them who gave up. He would keep on fighting until the end.. He hoped that he would emerge as a winner so that they will be together forever. Yet there is a distance between them that cannot be explained for either of them does not want to close the distance. How can they be together if the fate keeps throwing them together and sometimes apart. He was right in one thing. That his biggest mistake was falling for the wrong sister, because Spencer is someone who understood him without mentally and physically. How he longed for the day they could be together as one. Wren really hoped that day would come and when it happens, he would be the happiest person in the entire universe.


End file.
